Deseo Fraternal
by Marie-Ann Jeevas
Summary: Incesto... una noche solos, en casa, que podrian hacer dos hermanos que se desean?


Hola a todas las chicas que leen mi FIC!!!

Bueno aki les traigo un one-shot..!!

Tiene lemon, por eso en M...

no sean duras es mi primer lemon

sin mas que dedir aki esta:..............!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sakura POV

- Ya saben, la comida esta en el refrigerador y la calientan en el microondas – nos dijo nuestra mamá antes de encaminarse hacia el carro, junto a papá – Los quiero – no mando un besó a lo lejos, se subieron a carro y se fueron.

Ahora teníamos la casa para nosotros solos, aunque no teníamos nada bueno que hacer. Solo se nos ocurrió sentarnos en el sofá a ver películas.

Mis padres habían salido a una cena para celebrar su aniversario de bodas, y nos habían dejado a mi hermano y a mí en la casa. Lo cual para mí era una completa tortura.

Mi hermano de 17 años me traía loca, se que pensaran que es algo asqueroso pero no puedo evitarlo. Él es simplemente hermoso; tiene unos ojos ónix como la noche, sus labios tan delgados y apetecibles a simple vista, su cabello azabache y sedoso; pero ni hablar de su cuerpo, estaba tan bueno. Pero solo una loca podría enamorarse de su hermano, él chico popular de la escuela, él que traía locas a todas las chicas, él mujeriego, él fiestero, él… Sasuke Haruno, mi hermano.

Cada día me torturaba a mi misma pensando en esas cosas. Y tuve tiempo para distraerme mientras él hacía las palomitas en la cocina.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sasuke POV

Las palomitas demoran demasiado en hacerse, mis padres decidieron irse a una cena mientras me dejaron a cargo de cuidar a mi linda "hermanita"…

Como odiaba llamarla así, no sé qué me pasa pero de un tiempo para acá esa pequeña bola de pelo rosa me inquieta. Suena repugnante a simple vista pero deseo a mi hermana menor.

Sé que no estoy enamorado de ella, pero me enfurezco cada vez que algún estúpido se le quiere acercar a ella para conquistarla, ella no lo sabe pero tiene muchos admiradores. Pero como no los va a tener, esa pequeña molestia tiene un cuerpo de muerte. Piernas largas, caderas anchas, cintura estrecha, pechos con más de lo normal, piel cremosa, labios carnosos, ojos esmeraldas que denotan ternura, cabello liso hasta la cintura y una piel deliciosamente cremosa.

Por esta razón cada vez que puedo me largo de la casa a alguna fiesta para emborracharme y acostarme con algunas fans que tengo en el colegio. Sí lo sé, no soy virgen; la perdí a los 15 con una chica de 16 años, fue genial lo admito.

No sabía si su hermana seguía siendo virgen, una furia enorme se abalanzó contra su cuerpo al pensar que algún hombre haya visto lo que él nunca podrá ver o tocar; aunque pensándolo mejor Sakura era demasiado inocente como para al menos besarse con alguien.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos gracias al sonido que le avisaba que las palomitas habían terminado.

Saco la bolsa de palomitas de microonda, las sirvió en un tazón y tomó dos refrescos para luego encaminarse a la sala.

- _Diablos – _pensé al ver a mi "hermanita" con ese diminuto short para dormir y esa blusita que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, subí la mirada a su rostro y fue entonces que me di cuenta que me había parado a mitad de camino a mirarla, pues tenía un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas. _Dios_ cuan deseable podía ser sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – me despertó de mi ensoñación su vocecita interrogando mi pequeña demora.

No dije nada únicamente me encaminé hacia el sofá y me senté a su lado, para empezar a ver la película.

No hablé en toda la película, ¿qué iba a decir? ¿Sakura no te pongas más ese camisón o te violo? No, jamás diría eso; por lo que mejor era quedarse callado.

Tenía un almohadón sobre mis piernas, ya que cada vez que giraba mi vista hacia ella, sentía que no aguantaría y me la tendría que coger. De la nada, sentí que algo cayó sobre el almohadón, era nada más y nada menos que mi pequeña molestia.

Se había quedado dormida, después de un rato la película de había acabado y yo solo me concentraba en acariciarle el cabello. Pero a ella se le ocurrió ponerse de otra forma, ahora su rostro miraba a mi estomago.

- _Genial – _pensé, traté de olvidarme de que ella tenía una posición para hacerme una excelente mamada y me dediqué a seguir pasando mi mano por su cabello, pero mi mano se desvió hasta su boca delineándola. Se veía exquisita a simple vista.

Quise seguir tocando, bajando mi mano hasta su hombro y desvié mi mano a su clavícula y quise explorar más, hasta que unos inocentes ojos verdes me interrumpieron mirándome con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué haces, Sasuke-kun? – me dijo en un susurro. Quité mi mano inmediatamente mientras ella hacia un intento en levantarse de mi regazo, cuando su cara quedó muy cerca de la mía tomé su barbilla y la mire a los ojos.

- Solo tocaba un poco – le dije lentamente, casi en un susurro pero asegurándome que mi aliento chocara contra su cara. Desvié mi mirada de sus ojos hacia su boca y así intercaladamente. Hasta que decidí acercarme para que nuestros labios rozaran pero algo llamó mi atención, ella había cerrado los ojos, eso significaba que anhelaba tanto como yo ese pequeño rose.

Entonces sin más rodeos la besé.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Entonces sin más rodeos me besó

Sentía su boca moviéndose ágilmente sobre la mía – inexperta -, no sabía cómo corresponderle. Sentí cuando pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para adentrarse en mi boca, el cual yo le concedí sin pensarlo.

Era mi sueño, estaba besando a mi hermano. Nos separamos cuando nos empezó a faltar el aire, me miró a los ojos; entonces llevó sus manos a mis caderas y me sentó ahorcadas sobre él, para después situarlas en mi cintura y besarme de nuevo pero esta vez su beso era salvaje no podía ni seguirle el ritmo.

- No sabes besar – me dijo al separarnos, pero claro si nunca había tenido novio.

- Nunca he tenido un novio – le dije tímidamente, sabiendo que él era un mujeriego de primera.

- Lo sé, y ahora me alegro de eso – me dijo mientras me empujaba de la espalda para quedar sobre él – porque hoy Sakura vas a aprender más cosas que solo besar – esto me lo dijo en un tono ronco cerca de mi oído, para después mojarlo con su lengua.

Se levantó del sofá conmigo encima, y caminó hasta su habitación.

Me dejó caer sobre el colchón y se posicionó sobre mí, recargando su peso en sus codos – que estaban a cada lado de mí – para no aplastarme.

Nos besamos de nuevo y digo "nos" ya que le empecé a corresponder de la misma manera en que él lo hacía. Su lengua exploró toda mi boca, sentía un calor bajo mi vientre y empecé a necesitar más de él. Moví mis caderas restregándome en su cuerpo, hasta que él interrumpió el beso con rapidez.

- Así que poniéndote impaciente- su comentario me hizo sonrojar. Pero la vergüenza se esfumó para ser remplazada por el miedo; Sasuke había tomado mis caderas y las alzó hasta que sentí su erección rozar con mis muslos. Abrí los ojos llenos de pánico "era enorme".

- No tengas miedo, va a ser excelente ya verás – entonces el roce que antes se había situado en mi muslo, paso a sentirse en mi zona más intima.

- Ahh… - solté un pequeño gemido ante la fricción que hacían nuestros sexos, parecía encantado con la idea de hacerme gemir ya que siguió frotándose contra mí.

Busqué sus labios con necesidad, y él me correspondió de la misma manera. Llevé mis manos hacia su camiseta y se la quité torpemente, el deseo me estaba nublando la mente, pasó mis manos por su bien trabajado pecho mientras sentí sus húmedos besos por mi cuello.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sasuke POV

Era realmente deliciosa…

Me separé de ella y la inspeccioné, tenía los labios levemente hinchados por los besos anteriores, sus ojos nublados por el deseo, sus cabellos revueltos y tenía una fina capa de sudor en su frente.

- _Exquisita _– pensé, mientras colocaba mis manos al final de su blusa y se la quitaba de un tirón. Me alegré al notar que no cargaba sostén. Posé mi mirada hambrienta en sus pechos, noté que se intentaba cubrir con las manos, no se lo permití. La tomé de las muñecas y las posé sobre su cabeza.

Seguí contemplando las maravillas que se mostraban ante mis ojos y quise saber si mis ojos no me estaban engañando así que bajé una mano y tomé entero uno de sus pechos. Una sonrisa se formó en mi boca al oír su dulce gemido, subí mi mirada y noté que tenía los ojos cerrados y había echado su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

Lo tomé en mi boca, lo succionaba y saboreaba, hasta que pasé al otro. Al terminar pasé mi boca de nuevo hacia sus labios que me llamaban, nos fundimos en un beso apasionado.

Bajé por su cuello con besos y una que otra marca, seguí pasando mi lengua por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su ombligo, sus pantalones me estorbaban, así que se los quité rápidamente y le arranqué las bragas ya desesperado.

Mi ropa igual empezó a incomodarme, me baje los pantalones que cargaba de un solo tirón junto con los bóxers. Ella bajó su mirada hacía mi miembro, pero la desvió rápidamente y vi como un tono escarlata cubría sus mejillas, no podía creer que todavía le diera vergüenza.

Sin más rodeos, la tomé de las caderas y puse mi miembro en su entrada. Subí mi mirada hasta sus ojos pidiéndole permiso para adentrarme en ella, a lo cual ella asintió.

Empecé a adentrarme en ella, lo hacía lentamente para apaciguar un poco el dolor que sabía que estaría sintiendo, me detuve al sentir la barrera que me decía que ella todavía seguía siendo virgen, la traspasé de un solo empujón y terminé de adentrarme en ella.

Me quedé quieto para que d

Se acostumbrara a aquella intromisión en su cuerpo.

- Sigue – me dio el permiso, empecé con embestidas lentas.

Los gemidos no paraban de salir de su boca, las embestidas rápidamente se transformaron el salvajes y descontroladas.

Los dos estábamos llegando…

- Sasuke-kuun – gritó al llegar al orgasmo.

Un par de embestidas mas y yo la acompañe al clímax.

Me acosté a lado de ella, y la atraje por la cintura, había sido excelente.

- Sasuke-kun – me llamó

- Dime – le dije mientras pasaba mi mano por su cabello y se lo quitaba de la cara.

- ¿qué pasará después? ¿Qué somos? – me interrogó

- Lo que pasará después es que no te acercaras a ningún chico, ya que eres solo mía; y que mas vamos a ser, somos pareja. – le informé, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo…

Ella solo me sonrió y se quedó dormida, yo le puse su ropa y la lleve a su cuarto. Los que menos queríamos era que nuestros padres se enteraran de nuestro pequeño encuentro.

Regresé al mío, me arropé y me acosté.

Quien iba a pensar, mi pequeña hermana no solo despertaba en mi deseo si no despertó el amor que no sentía después de mucho tiempo.

Y ahora cada vez que nuestros padres nos dejaban solos, en vez de ver películas en el sofá, podiamos hacer otras cosas mas interesantes sobre el sofá...

* * *

Merece Reviews..???


End file.
